ABC
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Akashi mengikut sertakan anaknya, Daiki, ke sebuah acara di sebuah stasiun TV. Pairing : Father!Akashi dan Chibi!Aomine. RnR?


"Ayo maju!" teriak sang Papa dari jarak beberapa meter di depannya. Sedang ayah dari tim lain juga meneriakan dan memberikan dukungan yang sama kepada sang buah hati masing-masing.

"Daiki, kalau kamu sampai kalah, berarti kamu rindu dengan sapaan gunting-chan," sang ayah menampilkan senyum coretpsikopatcoret manisnya. Daiki kecil berjingit. Itu dukungan atau ancaman, yah?

**Title : ABC**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : Family, humor**

**Main Character : Father!Akashi dan Chibi!Aomine**

**Character Sampingan (?) : Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou, Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Nijimura Shudou, Haizaki Shougo, Wakamatsu , Sakurai Ryo**

**Warning : OOC akut, gaje, EYD yang berantakan, humor yang dipaksakan. **

**Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah acara di stasiun TV yang author suka tonton baru-baru ini. Di fanfict ini ada yang berperan sebagai ayah dan ada yang berperan sebagai anak. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita memang disengaja. Namanya juga fanfict. Saya sudah memberi peringatan di atas. Jadi jika ada yang memaksa untuk membacanya saya tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**.**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

.

Hari Minggu ini, Akashi Seijuro seorang direktur ternama di perusahaan Jepang mendaftarkan sang buah hatinya Akashi Daiki pada sebuah acara di stasiun TV ternama di Jepang. Acaranya berjudul ABC atau kepanjangan dari Adu Bocah Culun. Namanya memang nggak kreatif-kreatif banget. Tapi jangan ditanya, acara ini termasuk acara yang banyak digemari oleh pasangan-pasangan muda khususnya yang mempunyai anak berumur satu sampai tiga tahun. Acara ini menyajikan hadiah uang yang tak kalah besar.

Sebenarnya Akashi mengikut sertakan anaknya pada acara ABC bukan karena ia menginginkan hadiahnya. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa anaknya juga sepertinya. Yaitu menang pada segala hal. Lupakan dengan ciri fisiknya yang berkulit hitam yang sempat membuat Akashi meragukan status anak kandungnya.

Kembali ke cerita, sekarang Akashi Seijuro bersama Akashi Daiki serta para peserta lain sudah siap di arena permainan. Mereka akan memulai babak pertama. Babak pertama sendiri pesertanya terdiri dari Ayah Akashi dan Daiki serta Ayah Wakamatsu dan Ryo. Hanya ada dua peserta karena ini baru babak pertama. Sebelum permainan dimulai, dua orang pembawa acara memakai kostum norak dengan warna ngejreng masuk ke arena dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Kembali lagi dengan acara ABC 'Adu Bocah Culun' dengan saya host yang paling ganteng dan kece yang selalu penonton semua nantikan Kise Ryota," ujar pemuda bersurai kuning berumur dua puluhan itu narsis.

"Dan saya Momoi Satsuki," sambung cewek cantik bersurai pink di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan membacakan aturan pada permainan pertama. Jadi sang anak harus memasukkan gambar makanan yang diberikan sang ayah ke sebuah boneka hewan yang ada di depannya. Disana ada tiga macam boneka hewan yaitu kucing, sapi, dan ayam.

"Peserta harus membawa makanan ke hewan tersebut satu-satu, tidak boleh langsung banyak ya," tambah Momoi.

"Dan siapa yang paling banyak memasukkan makanan ke boneka hewan dengan benar maka dapat lanjut ke babak permainan berikutnya," lanjut Kise lagi. "Sebelum itu, akan kami perkenalkan siapa saja peserta yang akan ikut serta dalam permainan ini".

Peserta pertama adalah Ayah Akashi dan Daiki yang masih berumur 13 bulan. Daiki adalah Anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha terkaya, termuda, tertampan dan terabsolut se-Jepang, Akashi Seijuro. Hingga sampai kini wartawan masih terus ribut mempertanyakan kejelasan dari ayah kandungnya. Karena wajah anak dan sang ayah sangat-sangat tidak mirip. Meskipun fisik Daiki tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikit pun yang diturunkan sang ayah, tapi Daiki terbilang cukup cerdas. Dia rajin membaca suatu majalah yang dibelikan sang ayah dan dengan cepat menghapalkan nama tokoh-tokoh yang ada di majalah tersebut, terutama tokoh cewek cantik bertubuh seksi. Daiki memiliki hobi bermain basket karena sejak umur satu bulan sang ayah sudah memberinya bola basket dan alhasil Daiki belajar basket secara otodidak di ranjang bayinya. Soal kecepatan jangan ditanya. Daiki sudah mampu merangkak dengan kecepatan 20 meter per menit jikalau sang Ayah sudah memegang gunting-chan kesayangannya.

Peserta kedua adalah ayah Wakamatsu Kousuke dan sang anak Wakamatsu Ryo. Ryo sekarang sudah berumur 28 bulan. Anak ketiga dari Wakamatsu Kosuke ini memiliki hobi main masak-masakan dan mengumpulkan apron cantik milik sang bunda. Satu lagi hobinya, mengucapkan kata 'sumimasen' berkali-kali hingga membuat telinga orang yang mendengarnya penging. Meskipun tampang kurang meyakinkan, Ryo memiliki kecerdasan dan kecepatan diatas rata-rata anak seumurannya.

Sebelumnya harus dijelaskan, sebenarnya permainan pada babak pertama ini diperuntukkan untuk anak yang berumur 24 bulan sampai 36 bulan. Maka dari itu selisih umur peserta pertama dan peserta kedua cukup jauh. Tapi apa di kata, tuan terhormat Akashi Seijuro tetap kekeh memaksa para kru acara ABC untuk mengikut sertakan anaknya yang masih berumur 13 bulan yang jalan saja masih sering jatuh. Dia yakin kalau anaknya mampu mengalahkan peserta lain meskipun umurnya dua kali lipat dengan umur anaknya. Para kru acara pun akhirnya memperbolehkan Daiki untuk mengikuti permainan yang pertama dengan alasan takut atas ancaman gunting yang ditodongkan sang surai merah dan ancaman akan menjelekkan nama baik acara di surat kabar seluruh dunia.

Akashi sudah percaya diri bakal menang di pertandingan ini. Daiki memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata anak bayi umur satu tahun pada umumnya. Dan anaknya pun cukup pintar mengetahui makanan-makanan hewan.

"Baik, permainan akan berlangsung selama dua menit. Saya akan memulai permainan setelah hitungan ketiga," Momoi mulai memberikan aba-aba. Sedangkan kedua peserta mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Satu…Dua…Tiga…" teriak Kise dengan suara cemprengnya. Akashi dan Wakamatsu mulai memberikan gambar makanan yang ada di dalam keranjang kecil yang sedari tadi mereka pegang ke anak mereka masing-masing. Daiki menerima gambar ikan setelah itu dia mulai berjalan cepat menuju boneka kucing. Sedang Ryo mendapat gambar jagung dan berjalan cepat menuju boneka ayam.

"Ryo ayo cepat!" teriak Wakamatsu mendukung sang anak. Kalau Akashi sih tak perlu capek menghabiskan suaranya. Ia sudah yakin bahwa Daiki kecil mengerti arti dari tatapan tajamnya.

Tak disangka Akashi, ternyata Ryo memiliki kecepatan yang hampir setara dengan anaknya. Kedudukan mereka hampir selalu imbang. Akashi sampai dibuat cemas dengan bocah jamur satu ini. Akashi tak punya pilihan lain.

"Daiki," hanya dengan satu panggilan saja, sang anak sudah mengerti maksud sang ayah. Setelah menerima gambar rumput dari sang ayah, Daiki kecil menghampiri Ryo yang sedang menggenggam gambar ikan di tangannya. Reflek Ryo pun terhenti karena bocah tan itu menghampirinya. Ini pun menjadi kesempatannya, dengan cepat ia mengambil gambar ikan tersebut dari bocah berambut coklat, lalu membuang gambar ikan itu sejauh yang ia bisa. Selesai dengan 'urusannya', Daiki kembali melanjutkan permainannya memasukkan gambar makanan ke mulut boneka hewan yang tepat menurutnya.

"Hei, kau-" Wakamatsu melotot tak percaya, "-Apa yang anakmu lakukan?!" teriaknya ke Akashi. Sedang Akashi hanya menatap Wakamatsu tak acuh.

"Hmm, apa?" Tanya Akashi tenang.

Sedang di arena permainan nampak bocah bersurai coklat itu mulai menangis dan tangisnya mulai bertambah kencang.

"Huwaaaa…cumimacen! (sumimasen)" tangisnya sambil mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali. Padahal yang salah sudah jelas si bocah dim itu, tapi dia terus-terusan meminta maaf sambil terus menangis.

"Ini curang! Aku tidak terima!" teriak Wakamatsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Akashi secara tidak sopan. Sopan santun sudah ia lupakan.

"Curang? Tidak kok," Akashi tetap tenang, "Iya, kan?" ujar Akashi ke arah salah satu MC yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"I-Iya-ssu, tidak curang kok-ssu," ucap Kise sang pembawa acara itu gugup karena gunting merah yang berkilat sudah ditodong oleh Akashi ke arah lehernya.

"APA?!" Wakamatsu makin melotot tak percaya mendengar perkataan sang pembawa acara.

Waktu pun habis. Akashi Daiki berhasil mendapatkan 8 point sedangkan Ryo hanya berhasil mendapatkan 5 point. Dan sudah bisa ditebak yang memenangkan babak pertama adalah Ayah Akashi beserta Daiki. Mereka berdua pun berhak menuju ke babak kedua.

Akashi berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berkata, "Aku selalu menang," dengan angkuhnya. Dibelakangnya ada Wakamatsu yang terjatuh berlutut dengan bertumpu kedua tangan pada lantai dengan sesekali memukul lantai kesal sambil bergumam "Sial!" dan tak lupa diiringi tangisan Ryo "Huwaaa….Cumimacen!" yang kini setia disampingnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang lanjut ke permainan yang kedua. Permainan yang kedua adalah permainan balapan mobil. Balapan mobil ini beda sama balapan mobil pada umumnya. Karena mobilnya terlalu keren, sehingga mobil ini tidak dapat dinaiki dan harus didorong ke garis finish. Dan satu lagi, mobilnya lebih pantas dikatakan gerobak sebenarnya dibandingkan mobil. Karena memang bentuknya lebih mirip gerobak. Tapi tetap saja para kru acara tetap kekeh kalau permainan ini namanya balapan mobil, bukan balapan gerobak. Mungkin biar terdengar keren.

Peraturan permainan ini yaitu sang anak diperkenankan mendorong gerobaknya hingga garis finish atas bimbingan ayah mereka dari garis start dan juga garis finish. Di sepanjang jalan akan tersebar bermacam-macam mainan sebagai pengalih perhatian mereka. Siapa yang duluan mencapai garis finish akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Jika tidak ada satupun yang mencapai garis finish dalam waktu dua menit, maka yang jaraknya paling mendekati garis finish akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Sebelum permainan dimulai, para peserta yang mengikuti permainan ini akan diperkenalkan kembali.

Peserta pertama sama seperti permainan yang sebelumnya, yaitu Akashi Daiki. Karena pesertanya sama, jadi tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Lanjut ke peserta yang kedua adalah Nijimura Shogo. Anak kedua dari Nijimura Shuuzo sudah berumur 18 bulan. Walaupun umurnya masih terbilang muda, tingkat kebandelan dan kecabulannya sudah melebihi tingkat orang dewasa pada umumnya. Memiliki hobi yang terbilang aneh, mengoleksi kayu atau batu dan melempar atau memukul kepada siapa saja yang lewat depan rumahnya atau mengangkat rok anak sekolah yang sering lewat di depan rumahnya dengan kayu koleksinya. Itulah mengapa sang ayah sering didatangi oleh berbagai macam orang tua. Bukan untuk berbagi makanan atau sekedar sapa, tapi untuk melabrak Nijimura karena putri mereka sudah menjadi korban 'keganasan' anaknya.

Peserta ketiga yaitu Midorima Shintarou. Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari Midorima Kazunari. Biasa dipanggil dengan Shin-chan oleh anak-anak seperjuangannya. Berumur sekitar 16 bulan. Memiliki hobi yang juga unik yaitu menonton 'Oha-Asa' setiap pagi dan sering membawa benda-benda abstrak yang ia sebut sebagai 'Lucky-item'. Dan lucky-itemnya hari ini adalah sepatu roda berwarna hijau sama seperti rambutnya. Jangan heran jika melihat Shin-chan sudah memakai kacamata. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa, maka ayahnya akan menjawab, "Dia memakai kacamata karena sebulan yang lalu Shin-chan keculek gerobak yang aku tarik," cengir sang ayah tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun pada sang anak yang masih di bawah umur.

Setelah diberi aba-aba oleh presenter tercinta, Kise Ryota , permainan pun kembali dimulai. Para orang tua segera menurunkan anak yang mereka gendong dan menyuruh anak mereka untuk mendorong gerobak yang ada di depan mereka. Oh kecuali Akashi. Ia tak menggendong anaknya, Daiki. Yang menggendong Daiki adalah baby sisternya. Kalau kata dia sih Daiki berat nanti kalau dia gendong pertumbuhan tingginya akan semakin terhambat. Yang jadi pertanyaan, emang bapak-bapak masih bisa nambah tinggi ya?

Ternyata tidak ada yang susah untuk meminta anak mereka mendorong gerobak. Buktinya mereka semua sudah mau mulai mendorong gerobaknya. Terutama Shogo, dia berada paling depan dibandingkan kedua bocah lainnya. Sang ayah sih sudah tahu pasti alasan Shogo semangat mendorong gerobak. Sebab di garis finish sudah menunggu seorang gadis pirang cantik berdada besar mengenakan bando kuping kelinci yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Entah kenapa Nijimura sedikit bersyukur anaknya punya sifat seperti itu. Setidaknya ia kan bisa memenangkan lomba ini dan mendapatkan hadiah uang.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Nijimura Shuuzo, Midorima Kazunari terus-terus berteriak "Shin-chan~ Berjuanglah~" mendukung anaknya untuk terus maju ke garis finish. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia hampir membalap kecepatan ala Akashi Daiki. Berterima kasihlah ia pada benda keberuntungannya hari ini yaitu sepatu roda. Sebab dengan benda itu ia bisa mendorong gerobak dengan cepat. Apalagi sang ayah sudah mengajarinya 'teknik cara mendorong gerobak yang benar' beberapa hari yang lalu di rumahnya. Awalnya para kru acara melarang Shin-chan untuk mengenakan sepatu roda yang disebut sebagai lucky itemnya. Tapi ternyata si bocah lumutan malah menangis ala tsundere yang menyebabkan para kru mau tak mau memperbolehkannya.

"Hiks… Jangan berpikir aku mau curang atau apa, nanodayo. Hiks… Tapi aku menggunakan sepatu roda itu karena kalau tidak aku akan mendapat sial kata Oha-Asa, nodayo… Hiks…"

**Itu sih tetap aja curang namanya.**

Dan sekarang ia sudah berhasil membalap si bocah dekil, Akashi Daiki. Sedikit lagi ia akan menyamakan dirinya dengan si rambut kelabu. Tapi nasib selalu saja mempermainkannya. Ketika hendak mencapai Shogo, Shin-chan tiba-tiba saja jatuh terpeleset.

"Hahaha, rasakan kau! Week!" teriak shogo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya –mengejek. Setelah itu menepok-nepok pantatnya ke arah Shin-chan. Ternyata penyebab sepatu roda Shin-chan terpeleset karena Shogo melemparkan kulit pisang ke arahnya. Jangan tanya darimana ia dapatkan kulit pisang itu.

Sedangkan sang Emperor kita yang sempat terlupakan kini sedang menahan amarahnya di pinggir arena permainan. Penyebab kemarahannya bisa dipastikan karena Daiki terbalap oleh si bocah tsundere. Meskipun sekarang si bocah tsundere itu sedang tak berdaya karena terpeleset kulit pisang. Salahnya sendiri mau curang pakai sepatu roda. Rasakan tuh akibatnya. Akashi terus menyumpahi bocah bersurai hijau dan ayahnya yang sekarang mulai berteriak alay menyamakan sang presenter acara, "Oh, tidak! Shin-chan~" yang terus-terusan mencoba melepaskan diri dan menghampiri sang anak tercinta namun sayang ditahan oleh kru acara dengan alasan orang tua tidak boleh memasuki arena permainan jika waktu permainan belum habis. Jika melanggar maka akan didiskualifikasi. Sepertinya kru acara juga mempunyai dendam pribadi kepada bocah lumut itu.

"Grrrr," Akashi mencoba menahan diri agar amarahnya tidak meledak sekarang juga. Pasalnya Daiki terbalap bukan karena ia lambat atau apa. Tapi karena ia keburu nyangkut ke presenter cantik yang berada di tengah arena. Maksud cewek berambut pink itu sih baik mau mendukung bocah-bocah disana agar cepat sampai garis finish. Eh ternyata malah salah satu pesertanya kecantol ama dia.

"Wah~ main bolanya nanti saja ya dik, kita dorong gerobaknya dulu ke sana," ajak Momoi saat Daiki memberinya sebuah bola basket karet yang merupakan ranjau dan pengalih perhatian, dan mengajaknya bermain. Namun Daiki tetap memaksa gadis berambut pink itu untuk ikut ke dalam permainannya. Ia mulai mendribel bola basket karet itu pelan.

"Daiki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ternyata kemarahan tuan Akashi sudah mencapai puncaknya. Daiki reflek menghentikan permainannya mendribel sang bola ketika mendengar bentakan sang ayah. Mata safirnya mulai berair. Dan akhirnya meledak menjadi sebuah tangisan. Momoi yang berada di dekat Daiki langsung berinisiatif untuk mendiamkan bocah tan tersebut.

"Cup,cup, cup," tangan Momoi mengusap surai biru gelap milik Daiki, "Jangan nangis lagi ya," bujuknya lalu membawa Daiki ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wajah Daiki ia benamkan ke dadanya. Wajah Daiki memerah mendapat perlakuan khusus dari sang presenter cantik itu. Akashi makin kesal di pinggir arena. Ia tahu kalau Daiki justru akan semakin betah disana.

Kise sang parnert yang mengetahui kondisi akan semakin gawat segera menghampiri Momoi yang masih berada di tengah arena dengan posisi masih membenamkan wajah Daiki ke dadanya.

"Momocchi, hentikan!" teriak Kise menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia sudah pernah merasakan dirinya nyaris tertusuk gunting di babak pertama tadi. Ia tak mau temannya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kenapa, Ki-chan?" Tanya Momoi tak mengerti melihat wajah panik dari sang parnert.

"Sudah tak usah banyak tanya. Cepat lepaskan dia!" Kise segera memisahkan pelukan Momoi terhadap Daiki. Dan menyuruh Daiki untuk segera kembali mendorong gerobaknya ke garis finish. Awalnya sih Daiki malas. Ia kan masih pingin manja-manjaan sama kakak cantik berambut pink dan ber-oppai besar itu. Namun mata safirnya malah tak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan mata heterokrom milik sang ayah di pinggir lapangan. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, dengan secepat kilat Daiki mendorong gerobaknya menuju garis finish. Ia injak secara tak sengaja -atau malah sengaja- bocah bersurai hijau yang masih enak-enakan telungkep di depannya, yang membuat tangis bocah tsundere itu semakin jadi.

"Huwaaa~"

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shin-chan!" sang ayah Kazunari juga ikut berkoar mencoba membela sang anak. Namun Daiki tak peduli. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini adalah garis finish yang ada di ujung arena. Dan disana ada Shogo yang beberapa langkah lagi akan mencapai garis finish sambil bersiul menggoda sang kakak cantik yang memegang tali bertuliskan finish. Melihat itu Daiki semakin mempercepat dorongan gerobaknya menjadi dua kali lipat. Dan nyaris saja mereka mencapai garis finish secara bersamaan. Hanya saja Daiki sedetik lebih cepat dan semili lebih depan dibandingkan Shogo.

Babak kedua pun akhirnya selesai dengan Akashi Daiki kembali menjadi pemenangnya. Terdengar suara tepukan tangan meriah dari para penonton. Dan kembali terlihat wajah Akashi yang berdiri angkuh sambil mengucapkan "Aku selalu menang," dengan seringaian sebagai tambahan. Tak lupa tangan sebelahnya menjewer telinga si Daiki kencang sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya tadi. Daiki yang terus-terusan dijewer cuma bisa merintih pelan, "Aduh, duh, sakit!" namun tangan terus melambai ke arah presenter berambut pink yang berada tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Sekarang akan menjadi permainan terakhir dalam acara ini. Peraturan permainan ini sang anak akan berjalan menuju sang ayah dengan bimbingan ayah mereka masing-masing. Agar permainan semakin seru, disepanjang jalan akan tersebar bermacam-macam mainan sebagai pengalih perhatian mereka. Siapa yang duluan mencapai sang ayah dan memeluk ayahnya, maka akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Jika tidak ada satupun yang mencapai sang ayah dalam waktu dua menit, maka yang jarak paling mendekati sang ayah akan menjadi pemenang dalam permainan ini. Sebelum permainan dimulai, para peserta yang mengikuti permainan ini akan diperkenalkan kembali.

Peserta pertama lagi-lagi adalah Akashi Daiki dan ayah Akashi Seijuro. Tapi tenang, para penonton sepertinya tidak bosan dengan peserta yang satu ini. Bukan karena sang anak lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan. Tapi karena ayahnya yang begitu tampan, jenius, dan selalu benar yang membuat para penonton menjerit kegirangan.

Langsung lanjut ke peserta yang kedua adalah Kuroko Taiga dan Daddy Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak pertama dari Kuroko Tetsuya ini baru menginjakkan umur 14 bulan. Paling suka yang namanya bola basket. Makanan kesukaannya adalah Hamburger. Dan paling benci kalau melihat buku. Pantas saja tampangnya seperti orang bodoh. Ada satu lagi yang disukai Taiga, yaitu tantangan. Maka dari itu Taiga diikutsertakan ke acara ini karena dia paling senang jika bertemu dengan bocah culun yang kuat (?).

Peserta yang ketiga adalah Atsushi dan Papa Tatsuya atau biasa dipanggil Papa-chin. Meskipun tinggi di atas rata-rata pada anak seusianya, Atsushi baru menginjakkan umurnya 12 bulan. Ia sudah bisa berjalan meskipun langkahnya masih terbata-bata. Kesukaannya adalah makanan terutama makanan manis. Oh Papa-chin juga merupakan hal kesukaannya. Tampang Atsushi selalu terlihat ngantuk kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Maka dari itu sang Papa Tasuya berinisiatif untuk mengikut sertakan Atsushi ke acara ini agar Atsushi tidak molor terus di kasur.

.

.

.

"SATU….DUA….TIGA!" teriak Kise dengan suara cemprengnya sebagai tanda bahwa permainan sudah dimulai. Atsushi , Taiga, dan Daiki yang berada di ujung arena mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ayah mereka yang jaraknya tidak terlampaui jauh. Papa Tatsuya alias Papa-chin, sudah mulai membentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah siap menyambut pelukan Atsushi yang mulai berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Namun sayang perjalanan Atsushi tidak semulus yang ia bayangkan. Belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Atsushi sudah menemukan sebuah boneka berbentuk lolipop yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, Atsushi segera mendudukkan pantat gembulnya ke karpet dan meraih permen lollipop jadi-jadian yang ada di dekatnya.

"Atsushi!" sang Papa masih berusaha memanggilnya. Berharap Atsushi mau menoleh dan menghampirinya. Namun sangat disayangkan, Atsushi lebih tertarik dengan lollipop yang ada di tangannya. Ia memasukkan lollipop itu ke dalam mulutnya dan sedetik kemudian ia membuang lolipop yang ada di tangannya. Mungkin rasa lollipop itu tak semanis yang biasa dimakannya.

Taiga sendiri sudah berhenti dan menghampiri si bocah Dim yang sepertinya mau mengajaknya main bola basket karet. Taiga pun dengan semangat menerima tantangannya. Ia mencoba merebut bola basket yang masih ada dalam genggaman Daiki. Tapi tentu saja Daiki tak menyerahkan bola basket yang baru saja ditemukannya semudah itu. Di lain sisi, Atsushi tampak tak menyerah. Kepalanya terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Masih mencari-cari kalau saja ada makanan manis lain yang ada di dekatnya. Dan ternyata nihil. Ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik menurutnya.

Papa-chin menghela napas pasrah. Kalau begini terpaksa ia harus memakai cara 'itu' agar Atsushi mau menghampirinya. Papa-chin merogoh isi kantung celananya.

"Atsushi lihat!" ia sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya agar Atsushi menoleh kepadanya. Papa-chin memamerkan permen lollipop asli yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantungnya ke arah Atsushi. Dan benar saja, dengan secepat kilat Atsushi kembali berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah sang papa.

Di lain sisi, Daddy Tetsuya juga mencari akal agar Taiga-kun mau kembali ke jalan yang benar. Ia merogoh isi kantung plastik berlogo Magi Burger yang tadi sempat ia bawa. Dan mengambil satu burger dari sekian banyak burger di dalam kantung plastik.

"Taiga-kun," panggil daddy Tetsuya lembut. Tentu saja Taiga menoleh mendengar panggilan yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Tetsuya mengulurkan burger ke arahnya.

"Kemarilah, Taiga-kun!" tanpa perlu menunggu beberapa detik, Taiga melepaskan bola basket yang tadi sempat menjadi rebutan antara Taiga dan Daiki. Ia kembali melangkah pasti ke arah daddy Tetsuya. Disana terlihat jelas gurat kekecewaan di raut Daiki setelah ditinggal anak yang ia anggap sebagai rivalnya.

Akashi masih tenang di ujung arena. Tangannya masih ia silangkan ke dadanya. Namun telunjuknya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lengan lainnya secara tak sabaran. Ia masih memperhatikan Daiki yang masih saja memegang bola basket tanpa ada niat berjalan menghampirinya apalagi memeluknya. Daiki sempat menoleh sebentar ke ayah Akashi. Namun setelah mata mereka saling bertemu, dengan cepat Daiki membuang mukanya. Seperti tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Akashi lagi. Akashi sendiri sampai dibuat heran. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya masih menatap Daiki. Tak lama senyum menyeramkan itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia tahu. Daiki pasti ngambek dan merajuk minta dimanjain seperti anak lainnya, Atsushi dan Taiga.

Namun bukanlah Akashi kalau ia menyerah dan membujuk rayu Daiki. Memanjakan anak bukanlah salah satu sifatnya. Masih dengan senyumannya, sang ayah kembali mengambil gunting-chan yang ia simpan di dalam saku kemejanya.

"Ayo maju!" masih terdengar teriakan ayah lain yang terus mendukung dan membimbing anaknya agar berjalan menghampirinya.

"Daiki, kalau kamu sampai kalah, berarti kamu rindu dengan sapaan gunting-chan," sang ayah menampilkan senyum coretpsikopatcoret manisnya sambil memamerkan gunting merah yang sempat menganggur selama beberapa menit di sakunya. Daiki berjingit. Itu dukungan atau ancaman, yah?

Tahu kalau Daiki akan kena marah jika ia sampai kalah di permainan ini. Daiki segera kembali berjalan menghampiri sang ayah. Langkahnya sedikit ia percepat dan ia masih memeluk bola basket karet yang sempat menjadi pengalih perhatiannya. Jangan salah, walaupun Daiki masih berumur tiga belas bulan, tapi ia sudah cukup lincah dalam berjalan. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Daiki pun mulai membalap Atsushi dan Taiga seperti pada permainan sebelumnya. Taiga yang tidak terima kalau ia dibalap Daiki, ia segera mengeluarkan mode 'zone-nya ', yaitu mode dimana ia serius melakukan suatu pekerjaan atau permainan. Taiga bahkan pernah tidur menggunakan mode zone. Taiga pun mulai berusaha membalap Daiki.

Atsushi pun mulai merasa mendapat ancaman ketika Taiga dan Daiki sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, akhirnya ia juga ikut-ikutan menggunakan zone. Sebenarnya ia menggunakan zone bukan kerana takut kalah. Tapi ia mengira Taiga dan Daiki pingin berebutan mengambil lolipop yang dipegang Papa-chinnya tercinta. Dasar.

Daiki yang sadar kalau kedua musuhnya sudah menggunakan zone akhirnya juga terpaksa ikut-ikutan memasuki zone. Bukan karena apa, tapi ia bisa mengerti bahasa mimik wajah sang ayah yang menyuruhnya segera menggunakan zone juga. Padahal kalau segini ajah juga Daiki bakal bisa menang. Mungkin Akashi kepingin pamer ke penonton kalau anaknya juga bisa pakai zone.

"Woah~ Permainan semakin sengit-ssu!" Kise berujar semakin memanas-manasi keadaan. Sang ayah, Daddy, ataupun Papa-chin juga semakin keras meneriakkan anaknya untuk segera maju menghampiri mereka. Waktu pun tinggal lima detik lagi.

Dengan mengerahkan kekuatan zone masing-masing, mereka bertiga hampir secara bersamaan sampai di tempat ayah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tetaplah hanya ada satu pemenang di dalam permainan.

"Tetsu-kun yang menang!" teriak Momocchi duluan memberi keputusan kepada para peserta. Sambil teriak bangga, gadis berambut pink itu memeluk Taiga erat. Sebenarnya itu hanya modusnya agar bisa memeluk Tetsuya yang sedang menggendong Taiga sekarang. Beruntunglah istri dari sang muka Teflon itu sedang tidak bisa hadir sekarang.

"Bukannya yang menang Akashicchi sama Daikicchi, ya?" ujar Kise membela karena merasa mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang emperor.

"Eh, kupikir sih begitu. Tapi kan Dai-chan tidak memeluk Akashi-kun. Sedangkan peraturan dalam permainan ini kan sang anak harus memeluk orang tuanya ketika sampai di garis finish," jelas Momoi.

"Tapi kan Daikicchi memegang bola basket. Tangannya tak akan sampai memeluk bila memeluk Akashicchi," Kise tetap kekeh membela sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Dan ternyata alasan Daiki membawa bola basket hingga ujung karena dia memang tak mau memeluk sang ayah. Sepertinya dia mempunyai trauma tersendiri bila memeluk sang ayah.

"Walaupun begitu, kurasa anak Tetsu-kun lebih dulu sampai," Momoi juga tetap pada pendiriannya membela sang pujaan hati yang tak akan pernah berbalas ke pelukannya.

"Err…bagaimana kalau kita lihat tayangan ulangnya saja untuk memastikan siapa pemenangnya," usul Himuro menengahi perdebatan antada kedua MC tersebut. Jujur, sebenarnya ia galau karena nggak ada satu pun yang membela kemenangannya dan Atsushi.

Usul Himuro pun disetujui dari berbagai pihak. Para kru acara menampilkan tayangan ulang ketika ketiga anak tersebut mulai sampai ke orang tua mereka masing-masing. Ternyata benar apa kata Kise, Akashilah pemenang dari permainan ketiga itu. Dan Akashi pun resmi menjadi juara dari ketiga permainan yang ia ikuti secara berturut-turut. Ternyata kata-kata "Aku selalu menang" bukan sekedar bualan semata. Lihat saja sekarang, Akashi memang selalu menang, kan?

Pemberian hadiah pun segera diberikan di akhir acara. Namun sebelum sempat diberikan, Akashi sudah berkata, "Semua hadiahnya kusumbangkan saja ke Panti Kisedai," ujarnya tanpa peduli untuk tahu menahu berapa besar uang yang ia dapat dari memenangkan permainan tersebut. Justru ia juga berkata, "Uang segitu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan jajan Daiki setiap harinya." Ujarnya dengan angkuh. Akashi seberapa kaya kah dirimu? Walaupun Daiki sendiri dalam hati membantah. Karena ayahnya itu terkenal pelit menurutnya. Tidak apalah, yang penting hari ini Daiki selamat dari amukan sang ayah.

**~ Selesai ~**

Gaje? Banget. Sadar kok. Tak apa ya? Semoga saja cerita ini bisa sedikit menghibur untuk para pembaca khususnya yang lagi stress karena urusan sekolah. Akhir kata, saya minta reviewnya agar author lebih bersemangat membuat cerita lainnya.

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ **


End file.
